Orgullo Paternal
by Black Angel Mony
Summary: Hoy había sido uno de los días más largos de toda mi vida. Cuando llego la luz de mi oficina esta prendida. Volteo y... ¿Acero? Friendship Roy Ed. FanFic dedicado a Dragonazul y HaruTears


Orgullo Paternal

Bostecé de nuevo mientras me dirigía a mi oficina en el Cuartel General. Este había sido por mucho uno de los días más largos, aburridos y cansados de toda mi vida. Primero había tenido que salir corriendo de mi casa debido a una llamada urgente que solicitaba mi presencia aquí, después, trabajé hasta el cansancio firmando lo que parecía ser un millón de papeles sobre asuntos sin importancia que necesitaban de mi autorización para realizarse y a los cuales Hawkey me había encadenado y obligado a terminar, pera luego asistir a una aburrida reunión en la que nos informaron de mas asuntos sin importancia y que resulto una pérdida de tiempo ya que de lo único que hablaron fue de lo que horas atrás ya había leído y firmado en los informes que me habían entregado. En fin. Lo único que quería en este momento era una muy buena taza de café para despertarme ya que si de algo estaba seguro era de que había mucho más de esos detestables informes en mi escritorio en este momento y los cuales tenía que terminar antes de poder retirarme a mi casa para poder descansar un poco.

No pude evitar soltar un suspiro cuando pensé en todo lo que aun me faltaba por hacer esa noche. Sí, noche. No necesitaba ver mi reloj de bolsillo para cerciorarme de que pasaban de las 12. Ya que el pasillo por donde caminaba estaba iluminado por lámparas en el techo y por las ventanas se veían las luces provenientes de la ciudad, las cuales ahora se encontraban empapadas debido a una fuerte lluvia que golpeaba los cristales. Hice una mueca ante la observación, nunca me ha gustado la lluvia, debido obviamente al hecho de que el agua daña mis capacidades ofensivas, por decirlo de algún modo. Pero mientras permaneciera dentro de este edificio, el cual me protegía del diluvio de allá afuera, todo estaría bien. Quizá mientras estuviese terminando con el fastidioso papeleo la lluvia podría aplacarse un poco dejándome libre para emprender mi trayectoria a casa.

Entre a mi oficina sintiendo de antemano la flojera que me inundaría al contemplar los papeles que estarán en mi escritorio esperándome. Me sorprendí un poco al notar luz de mi oficina ¿acaso la Teniente se había quedado para cerciorarse de que hiciera mi trabajo? ¿O era acaso de que alguien había olvidado de apagar la luz de la habitación al retirarse?

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y enfoque mis ojos en la oficina que compartía con mis subordinados esperando encontrarme con la rubia cabellera de la Teniente Hawkey. Encontré lo que buscaba, solo que esta no era el cabello de la Teniente. Era rubio, sí, pero estaba recogido hacia atrás en una trenza ¿Acero? Ahora que lo pienso había citado a Edward a mi oficina para que escribiera el reporte de su última misión. Seguramente llegó cuando yo me encontraba en la reunión ¿pero que estaría haciendo aquí a estas horas?

Invadido por la curiosidad avance hacia donde él se encontraba para preguntarle que estaba haciendo. Más cuando me encontré a unos pocos pasos pude observar que el chico estaba profundamente dormido. Seguramente se había quedado a terminar el informe pero el sueño le ganó y ahora estaba bajo sus efectos. No pude reprimir una sonrisa. Nunca antes lo había notado, pero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Edward tenía una expresión relajada en lugar de su habitual ceño fruncido y sus párpados entornados como si advirtiera algún peligro constante. Al parecer todos, sin excepción, tenemos un límite, aunque a Edward no le guste admitirlo. Por muy gran alquimista que fuera, aun seguía siendo un niño. Y es que ahora, viendo descansar a Acero, él parecía un niño más que nunca. Sin esos ojos que reflejaban el error que había cometido tiempo atrás y el cual lo había empujado tan rápido a la adultez.

Rodie mi escritorio y me dispuse a cargarte. Seguramente si siguieras durmiendo en esa posición mañana despertarías con un horrible dolor en la espalda. Pase mis manos detrás de tu espalda y por debajo de tus rodillas, con cuidado para no despertarte y te alcé. No pesarías gran cosa si no tuvieras esos molestos automails. Sí, Edward, molestos. Tú crees que yo no lo notó, pero sé que esos implantes te lastiman, porque he observado como a veces tocas la piel en donde se unen la carne y el metal, en un inútil intento de aliviar el dolor que estos te causan. Pero un dolor que jamás admitirás que tienes debido a tu orgullo ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Es que acaso crees que tienes que parecer fuerte ante todos?

Contigo aun en brazos, llegue hasta uno de los sillones que se encontraban en mi despacho. ¿Sabes una cosa? Todo el mundo necesita que alguien cuide de ellos de vez en cuando. Me apoye contra el sillón dejándote sobre él lo mas suavemente que pude. Y me arrodille cerca de ti. La verdad, si estaba mirando cómo dormías, velando tu sueño, no era para seguir evitando los malditos informes. Era, por una parte, por curiosidad. Resultaba insólito verte sin tu habitual expresión alerta y vigilante. Y creo que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que puedo estar contigo sin que me grites "Bastardo" o "Idiota" cada cinco segundos, bueno, claro que el que estés dormido tiene algo que ver. Por supuesto no estoy diciendo que no me gusten esas peleas en las que usualmente tú y yo terminamos enfrascados. Al contrario creo que es una forma muy divertida de relajarnos. Pero a veces me gustaría tener una plática normal contigo, ya que eres mi subordinado con el que menos tiempo paso.

Te mueves un poco en la cama atrayendo un poco tus rodillas a tu pecho, al parecer tienes frio. Me quito el saco de mi uniforme militar y lo coloco sobre ti para que te sirva como manta. ¿Te confieso algo? Hay ocasiones en las que me siento un poco paternal contigo. Lo sé, lo sé, sé que si te enteraras de esto te burlarías de mí hasta más no poder. Es por eso que muchas veces escondo ese sentimiento en lo más profundo de mi ser. Para que tú no puedas verlo, pero hay ocasiones en las que no puedo evitarlo y siento la necesidad de protegerte como hasta ahora lo he hecho. ¿Nunca lo has notado? Pero es mejor así, no serviría de nada que te lo contara. Tal vez algún día cuando seas mayor y mires hacia atrás y puedas entenderlo pero en estos momentos no lo necesitas.

De entre todos los perros de los militares tú eres el que tiene la correa más larga. Puedes ir a donde desees, cuando quieras, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, sin mencionar también que casi nunca acatas mis órdenes, rayos, incluso ni siquiera portas uniforme. Y yo te permito todo eso solo para que tú puedas cumplir tu objetivo, solo para poder ver esa sonrisa en tu rostro, para poder borrar esa tristeza en tus ojos, para poder ver al niño que se esconde tras esa máscara que portas. Esa es la verdadera razón de porque te protejo y dejo que realices tus viajes "no autorizados". Solo para poder verte feliz.

Te mueves un poco en la cama, no lo suficiente para despertarte. Pero con el movimiento haces que algo caiga de tu bolsillo. Enfoco mi mirada en el objeto que cayó y me doy cuenta de que es tu reloj. Estiro mi mano hacia él para recogerlo. Una vez en mis manos procedo a cerrarlo, pero algo me llama la atención. Me fijo más detalladamente en el pequeño objeto. Y me doy cuenta de que tiene algo escrito. Es una fecha. Algo en ella me parece familiar, pero no logro recordar que es. Retrocedo mi memoria para tratar de recordar lo que es, y cuando lo logro, me quedo sorprendido. Es la fecha cuando tú y tu hermano quemaron su casa. Eso me lo comentaste hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca pensé que lo tendrías grabado en esto.

Sin querer mi mente retrocede a un lugar muy lejano, un recuerdo de hace mucho tiempo atrás. Me encontraba en un pequeño pueblo llamado Risenbool. Había llegado ahí, por una carta dirigida a quien tuviera información de un tal alquimista llamado Hohenhaim Elric. La carta que había recibido había sido increíblemente adulta, aunque supongo que los garabatos infantiles debieron haberme dicho algo. Pero no había prestado atención a ello y había salido volando hacia allá. Al final del camino solo encontré a dos niños. Uno de los cuales tenía unos ojos decididos y temerarios. Movido por eso, había ofrecido mi ayuda y había sido aceptada.

Detuve mis recuerdos en esa última parte abrumado por el sentimiento ¿Soy yo acaso el culpable de todo, de que tú quemaras tu casa, Acero? Quite la vista del reloj, la cual había permanecido allí todo este tiempo, y la enfoque en tu rostro. Levante una de mis manos y acaricié tu cabello. Acero, tú dices que lo que te dije aquella vez que nos encontramos por primera vez en Risembool es lo que te impulsó a luchar. Pero… ¿es eso cierto? Incluso si yo no hubiese estado ahí… ¿no habrías encontrado tu mismo la voluntad de luchar y hubieses partido en tu viaje por tu propia cuenta?

Con mis palabras, soy culpable de haberte quitado la posibilidad de haberte convertido en un alquimista normal en un pueblo feliz y haberte arrastrado a "este camino"… Soy quién te mostró el lado sucio de este mundo. Si no hubieses tenido aquella vez la fuerza para revivir sin mis palabras, desearía que no hubieses tenido la fuerza para buscarme y someterte a este lugar para aceptar convertirte en un perro de los militares… ¿no crees que hubieses vivido una vida mucho mejor? Lo que te ofrecí ese día no fue esperanza o un futuro, solo fue una vaga posibilidad de un camino que podías seguir, uno no muy seguro, pero un camino al fin y al cabo ¿Por qué lo aceptaste? Ahora que en verdad lo pienso… me pregunto si no ha sido solo un boleto hacia el infierno…

Desde el día en que te encontré, me lo pregunto una y otra vez... Eternamente, me seguiré haciendo esa misma pregunta.

Me levando del lugar en el que hasta ahora había estado posando, contemplándote. Espero que pase lo que pase, Edward, algún día puedas perdonarme. Y ahora sé porque siento la obligación de protegerte, porque yo fui quien te arrastro hasta aquí. Y una vez más, guiado por ese instinto paternal, me agacho sobre ti, y te planto un suave beso en la frente.

-Prométeme que no morirás- te digo en voz alta, ignorando el hecho de que aun sigues durmiendo y no puedes escucharme.

Y con esas últimas palabras me dirijo a terminar el papeleo que quedo olvidado en mi escritorio.


End file.
